Watching
by MissVDub
Summary: MacKayla Lane works for Jericho Barrons, a rich and handsome jeweler. How will Mac handle the mood swings of a brooding millionaire? How will Barrons resist the temptation of seducing a young and impressionable Southern belle? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is my first FF...Mostly writing it for myself, but please review if you have comments. I absolutely love the Fever series and although KMM has mentioned she didn't want people to write any FF before she was finished with the series, I went ahead because this is AU/AH. I love the characters so much, I wanted to have some fun with them. I have a semi outline of the story but a clear one in my head. This story is rated M. Please be nice.

Updated A/N: I've gotten a lot of traffic on this first chapter, but not a lot of trickle down to the next chapters. Please be patient! Hard lemon alert for Chapter 9. Please review!!!

BTW, Karen Marie Moning owns the Fever series. I own a New Moon cup.

*****

MPOV

_SHIT_

I was sitting at my desk when I saw his watch come into view before his large, hard body entered the office. Even though I've only been working for Jericho Barrons a short time, I know to correlate his current mood with whichever one of his ridiculously expensive watches he wore. Today, it was the Breitling.

He's all business today and in a bad mood.

I looked up at him and offered, "Good morning, Mr. Barrons," and flashed my best smile.

"Ms. Lane."

Yup, no hello, good morning or any type of cordial response. Barely glimpsing my way, he shut his office door behind him.

At least today he acknowledged me.

Sitting back with my tea, I quickly scanned the schedule to prepare myself tor the day. Crap. A meeting with Mrs. Brodie in an hour and a half!

I buzzed Barrons in his office and a long, breathy, "What?" came back at me.

"Um, sir, sorry to disturb you, but you have a meeting with Mrs. Brodie at eleven."

_click_

Okay. His non-responses were a favorite of mine. I never knew what the man was thinking.

His door opened and he looked at me, taking in my dark gray skirt and pink cap-sleeved top, lingering on my breasts. "You'll have to go in my place, Ms. Lane. I trust you have all the information you need in her file."

Blushing, I nodded and quickly grabbed the Brodie file to hide my discomfort. He looked at me with lust on occasion and it always startled me. Barrons is a man after all, but tall, beautiful and fuckable was too much man for me to handle. It was hard to focus when he did.

I heard Barrons retreat back to his office and saw the tiny red dot indicating he was on the phone, light up. Grabbing my purse, I headed out of the office just as he began yelling at whomever he had on the line.

I took the sporty Mercedes Barrons lets me drive to see clients. Sliding into traffic, I decided to take Olympic all the way to Beverly Hills. There is always traffic in LA, and I took advantage of the stop and go by running through the file on Mrs. Brodie.

Barrons owns a jewelry shop in the District in downtown LA, but it's mostly a front for his money making. A collector, he hunts down rare pieces, selling them at a profit. Most of his clients are from old money looking to sell off family heirlooms for quick cash.

I guess I got lucky, getting this job with Barrons. He saw me ogling outside Harry Winston in Beverly Hills one day, shortly after I moved to Los Angeles. I've always liked jewelry. Me and my fondness for all things girly. Pink and things that sparkle are what I live for.

Barrons approached me and asked if I wanted to go in. I looked up at him, taking in his handsome face and large, athletic frame.

"Don't you need an invite?," I asked.

He laughed at me. "Not if I escort you."

I took his arm and walked in, my eyes wide with excitement. I almost fainted!

The salespeople knew Barrons by name. He requested several items and they scrambled to the vault. They brought black velvet boxes and Barrons lifted a diamond choker and fastened it around my neck.

"Lovely. You have a nice neck, Ms...?"

"Lane. MacKayla Lane. Everyone calls me Mac."

"What do you do, Ms. Lane?"

"Nothing right now, Mr...?"

"Barrons."

"I just moved here from Georgia and I'm settling in."

He stared at me with his dark eyes, assessing me.

"As it so happens, I have a job opening. Would you be interested?"

I must have blushed. Here was this gorgeous man asking me to work for him. How could I have said no? I accepted without even knowing what I was getting myself into. He gave me his number and an address.

"Be there at nine, Monday morning."

With that, he turned on his heels and left.

I sat there with my mouth hanging in shock for several minutes before a salesperson removed the choker from my neck and boxed it.

When I arrived at Barrons' office, he went through a list of requirements and duties. He explained the private part of his business and told me I would be his personal assistant. One of his requirements was to cut my long, blond hair short and dye it dark. The dress code specified skirts and heels at all times. There were some night time functions and I was to be on call at all hours of the day.

I looked up at Barrons, questioningly.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Lane?"

"Um, no, I..."

"Did you note your salary?"

I scanned down to the bottom and gasped. I could never make that much money waiting tables or bartending like I did in Georgia.

Nope, no questions at all.

"I take your silence and slightly open mouth to mean you'll take the job."

I started work for Jericho Barrons that day.

In the last three months I have learned a great deal about jewelry. Not just the sparkly stuff either. Metals, weight, purity of gems. It all started to become second nature to me, recognizing pieces on the street. Barrons took me to Rodeo Drive to sit and observe people. What they wore out. Where they wore what to. I noticed Barrons always scoping out people's watches. I figured a man who spends a lot of money on his own would size up another. I was busy taking in necklaces, earrings, rings, broaches. So much bling in this town! I loved going to clients' extravagant houses to appraise jewelry and see their collections. I was surprised at how little people held onto. Most of what people wanted to sell were gifts from ex-husbands, ugly pieces from in-laws, jewelry that was fashionable in decades past.

They trusted Barrons and his appraisal skills. He always took their junk. I never know what he does with all of it, but it went somewhere. I never ask.

I pulled into the driveway of the Brodie estate and took a deep breath. I've been here before, but just a bit nervous without Barrons. I adjusted my skirt and rang the bell.

An hour later, I was on my way back to the office. Mrs. Brodie wanted a stunning 18th century gold broach appraised and it was simple enough.

When I got back to the office, Barrons' door was still closed, but the second I sat down behind my desk, he threw his door open and gave me a look.

"Well?"

"Well, Mrs. Brodie was satisfied with my appraisal. She would like for you to find a five carat ruby pendant with diamonds to match her earrings."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then you can go to lunch now, Ms. Lane."

"Okay. Would you like me to pick something up for you?"

"No."

That man never ate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I will switch between Mac's POV and Barrons often. Most of the chapters will be short because, well, because I feel like it! Please review! If you're new to this story, please keep reading! Thanks!

Karen Marie Moning owns the Fever series. I own bamboo knitting needles in almost every size.

*****

BPOV

I watched her leave the office, pink handbag over her shoulder and smiled to myself. If anything put me in a better mood, it was the sight of her ass.

That was the first thing I noticed about her, that day on Rodeo Drive. Then I saw the rest of her. Tall, leggy and blonde. Typical for Beverly Hills, but when she looked up, there was an innocence about her. Figured her for a transplant. I knew one thing for sure. I had to have her.

After following my employee contract, she had her hair cut to a blunt, chin length bob and dyed it almost black. Thinking about how stunning she was after that gives me a semi. Working with her these past months has proven to be difficult. Her femininity exudes a childlike demeanor. Innocent, like the she hasn't grown to hate the world yet. Still appreciative of everything around her. At least from what I can observe.

In my line of work I see it everyday. The materialism. The need for more. Women in this town especially. They crave attention. Do whatever they can to get it. A town full of divas and movie stars and celebutantes. All spoiled little girls. But I work for them anyway. Easy money. Easy access to collections I wouldn't otherwise be able to get near. All in search for the one thing I've failed to find.

I hear the door open to the main office. Looked up at my computer screen and clicked to my surveillance program. Mac sat down at her desk and began to eat ramen from the shop next door.

I got up and opened my door.

"Ms. Lane."

"Um, yes, Mr. Barrons?"

"I need you to catalog and assess all of the diamonds VVS and higher."

"Today?" I saw her face fall.

"Yes."

I closed the door and chuckled to myself. All those category stones were located at the bottom of the safe. I'll have the perfect view of her ass bending over to retrieve them one by one.

MPOV

Fucker. Tedious, mind-numbing work for the rest of the day. He must have six or seven dozen category VVS diamonds in the safe here. Each in their own damn little compartment at the bottom of the safe.

I finished up my spreadsheet and emailed it to him. Grabbed my purse and headed home for the evening. On the way, I called Dani and asked if she wanted to do a couple rounds of soju over bim bim bap. My best friend in town immediately knew something was up and said she'd meet me there.

Koreatown was close to the jewelry district. Hell, K-town was close to everywhere now. It freaking expands every day, encroaching on the west side of Los Angeles. When I moved to LA, I couldn't afford to live on the west side. The closest I got was a guest house in some old Victorian that got swallowed by K-town. The rent is pretty cheap and close to everything. I developed a taste for the cuisine and often have take-out from the many restaurants in the neighborhood.

Dani was waiting for me when I got there.

"What the feck is wrong with you?"

She has the biggest potty mouth EVER. You'd never guess looking at her either. Short and petite, the only thing about her that matched her mouth was her fiery red hair.

"Hey Dani."

"Well?"

"Barrons is being an ass. I knew he was in a bad mood today. I should have expected it. Made me do some mindless work, but at least he sent me out by myself today."

"Finally. Fuck. You've been going out to visit prissy little BH bitches for three months!"

We ordered our food and drinks and continued.

"I don't know what his problem is Dani."

"Just fecking get on with it! Drop your panties and fuck the shit out of him. I don't know how you can stand being so close to him and not want to! He totally just needs to get laid. That'll solve his mood swings!"

I laughed. Dani met Barrons once when she came to the office for lunch. Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. Jaw dropped, drool pooling on the office carpet, she was for once, speechless. I had to agree with her though. Barrons is hot, if I was into his type.

I smiled as I listened to Dani go on and on about Barrons. I was lucky to have found a best friend in her. She was like my sister and I loved her. We met on a park bench, checking out a cute boy playing with his dog.

She wasn't at all like my real sister. Alina. It hurt to think about her. I shot back another soju.

"Hellooooooo?"

"Sorry, Dani. What were you saying?"

"What's up, dude?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

She gave me a look and didn't push further.

We finished up our meal and I headed home after saying goodnight to Dani. She sped off in her bright green Smart car.

Thinking about Alina was hard. Thinking I could pick up and move across the country to move on without her was ridiculous. I would always be empty without her.

Opening the door to my apartment, I caught a whiff of the peaches and cream scented candles I kept. Alina's favorite. It helped me hold on to all the memories of her.

Exhausted and not wanted to think anymore, I quickly got into bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have several chapters written, but may not post all of them right away. My beta is my BFF who reads this mostly so he can laugh at me, but it still takes him time to review and help me edit. If you're still reading, thank you. Please, please review. I know the story is slow to start, but keep reading for lemons!

KMM owns Mac and Barrons and the Fever series. I own turf shoes.

*****

BPOV

I know I'm an asshole to Mac. It's the only way I can resist her. Making her not want to get attached. I want her, but can't afford the emotion. Emotion is wasted energy. Energy better spent hunting. I shut the computer off for the night and sat back in my bed thinking about Mac's luscious behind.

My mind wandered to an upcoming gala I would have to attend. Some charity event at the Beverly Hilton. I hate going to these foo foo gatherings, but it was the easiest way to scope out what people had. It was also a good way to meet new clients. The people in this town sure liked to flaunt whatever they owned, and loved to talk about it too.

I'd get Mac a dress for the event and have her escort me to the gala. I couldn't wait to see her all dolled up for an evening out. It took a lot of self discipline to not attack and take her at work. It would take a lot more outside of the office. A naïve girl like her would get too attached to me. I had to be careful.

I smiled to myself. A little taste would be okay though. Pulling the silk sheets up, I thought about what she would taste like.

*****

MPOV

Something was dripping on my face. I opened one eye and felt wetness. I opened the other eye just in time to see the ceiling bubble and pop all over my bed. I screamed and jumped out of the soaking mess, otherwise known as my bed. I was horrified. I couldn't begin to imagine how to clean this up and the water was still coming down. FML!

Three hours and two phone calls later, I was knocking on Dani's door with a bag of essentials.

"What the feck is going on?"

"Hi Dani."

"It's fecking four in the morning!"

"Sorry. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"What did your landlord say?"

"He's having someone take a look at the damage later. It looks like a pipe burst."

"Fuck. Well, you can crash here for a bit, but you know there's not much room."

Dani lives in a studio apartment in Park La Brea. To say it was small was an understatement. You'd think she was renting a broom closet. I ended up sleeping on the floor between her "living room" which had a desk and chair, and her "kitchen" a mini oven, half fridge and a sink.

I went to work with a crink in my neck and a sore back. I haven't felt this bad since I tried yoga. As soon as I sat down my pink iPhone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ah, MacKarrah," said my landlord.

"Oh, Mr. Kim. How's it going?"

"No good, no good. Contractor say five to six months fix-ed your arpartment."

"What?" I gasped. "Where will I live?"

"Solly. You come get you stuff tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Thanks."

What the fuck was I going to do? I couldn't live in Dani's tiny apartment for six months!

I put my head down on my desk and started making a mental list of things to do. Gather stuff, get on craigslist to find an apartment, move in, get a new bed. The list was starting to get long. I sighed to myself.

"Ms. Lane."

I shot straight up in my seat and found Barrons staring intently at me.

"Mr. Barrons. I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

I quickly glanced down at his wrist.

The Piaget Dancer in white gold. Phew. At least I knew he was in a relatively good mood.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Um, no. Well. I'm okay. I just, um..." The guy still made me nervous. I was stammering foolishly.

I finally managed, "Can I have a couple days off?"

"May I ask for what purpose?" He inquired.

I explained the apartment situation to him and sighed again.

"I need some time to look for a new apartment and move."

He stared at me for a moment. Dark obsidian eyes thoughtful.

"Ms. Lane, I must insist you take residence in my pool house for as long as you need."

He handed me keys and turned towards his office.

"I need efficient employees. This will not only save you time, but me as well."

I stood there, open-mouthed, speechless.

I mumbled a thanks and he nodded slightly before closing his office door behind him.

Well, this was a weird situation. Moving in with my boss. It was hard enough to deal with his mood swings at work, I wondered what it would be like to be around him all the time. Really, I'd just be in his pool house, so I'd probably see him just in passing. I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I pictured myself in my pink polka dotted bikini, sitting by the pool. Yup. It won't be bad at all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes, another short chapter. Originally it was really, really long, but I decided to break it down into several chapters instead. If you're still reading, thanks. I promise some lemons soon. Please be patient!

Karen Marie Moning owns all things Fever related. I own a lot of Carmex.

*****

MPOV

After work that day, I went to my apartment and took everything I needed. I told Mr. Kim to trash the rest.

Pulling up to Barrons' house, I paused a minute before punching in the security code. I had been to his home before, but wanted to really take it in. Barrons lives in a Spanish style mansion typical to the Bel Air neighborhood. His driveway winds around a Mediterranean garden and leads to a tiled courtyard and the front entrance.

The gate opened for me and I drove around to park near the huge, six car garage.

Lugging my bags behind me, I made my way through the side rose garden and past the pool in the back. Barrons had the gigantic Olympic length, lit up. The pool house was much like the main house, but only had one room and a bathroom. I unlocked the door and looked around. A definite masculinity to the décor, it was simple and set in dark colors. My nice pink sheets would fix that in a jiff.

Barrons left me a note on the bed.

_Ms. Lane, Please make yourself comfortable. The kitchen is well stocked and feel free to use the pool as you please. I ask you not to enter my private quarters but the rest of the house is yours to use._

Woohoo! I pictured myself sitting in the beautiful library snuggled up with a good read and a nice cup of tea. I've been in Barrons' library twice before and it was quite impressive. I love books almost as much as I love pink.

After setting up my room and changing out of my work clothes, I made my way to the back patio doors of the house. They lead directly to the kitchen and I was starving. Barrons wasn't kidding about the kitchen being stocked. The Viking was packed to feed an army. It was quite amusing since he lives alone and I never see him eat. I figured it was mostly for me.

I busied myself in the kitchen making dinner, wondering if I should even consider making any for Barrons.

*****

BPOV

I hid my excitement of Mac moving into my pool house. I knew immediately she had to stay with me. I didn't want her to miss any days to find another apartment. I had my butler stock the kitchen and dismissed him for a week. Having her here would test my will.

I turned on the monitors in my bedroom suite and watched Mac familiarize herself with the kitchen. She opened drawers and cabinets and started making dinner. I decided to go down to see her.

With her back to me at the stove, I approached quietly.

"Ms. Lane."

She jumped and spun around.

"Mr. Barrons! I didn't know you were home. Are you hungry? I'm making dinner," she blurted out quickly.

I gave her breasts an appreciative glance. They were really nice and perky.

"No, thank you, Ms. Lane. I trust you're making yourself at home. Is there anything you require? Please let me know, or charge it to your company credit card."

"Okay, thanks."

We stood there, looking at each other. I hadn't seen her outside of work since that first day I met her. Quite odd to see her in casual clothes. I much preferred her in business attire. Made her seem more mature. Nonetheless, it was nice to see her in more revealing clothing.

Breaking the odd silence between us, I forced out,"Ms. Lane, goodnight."

I turned and went back to my personal quarters. I continued watching her from my surveillance camera.

*****

MPOV

What a weirdo. I watched him retreat out of the kitchen and shook my head after him. I totally saw his gaze linger at my boobs. I'm sure he came down just to peep them. They did look pretty good in my pink bra-less camisole. I guess I didn't really mind. It's nice getting attention from men, even if it was from my extremely reclusive, but extremely handsome, boss.

I finished cooking dinner and grabbed a seat in the bay window, eating dinner looking out at the pool. After cleaning up, I wanted to wander around his house, but didn't really want to run into Barrons again. That moment we had in the kitchen was odd. I decided to go to bed early and hoped to make up for the lack of sleep from the previous night. The bed in the pool house was unbelievably comfortable and felt great after Dani's floor. I feel asleep without much effort.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy New Year! I figured I would post one more chapter before 2010, so here it is. Short, yes, but one of my resolutions is to write more. Thanks again for those of you who are reading. I'm still surprised to see how many hits I've been getting. Please leave me any comments and review if you'd like. This chapter contains a bit of lemon, so I hope all of you are mature enough to handle it.

Karen Marie Moning owns Mac and Barrons and the Fever series. I own this laptop I'm writing on.

*****

MPOV

I'm not sure what time I woke up, but I was pissed about it. I was not about to lose out on sleep again. I heard splashing and jumped out of bed to investigate. Peeking out of the blinds, I gasped as I spied Barrons' hard, naked body climbing out of the pool. His dark hair was slicked back, water dripping down his muscled chest. I barely noticed his large, wow, very large member hanging between his legs.

My jaw must have been on the floor. OMG. Barrons is HUGE. I watched as he walked over to the outdoor shower and rinsed off. My eyes widened as he grabbed his thick penis and started stroking. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't stop watching. I licked my lips and imagined my own hand grasping him, wondering if it would even make it all the way around his shaft. I was mesmerized as he continued to work his hand up and down his amazing length.

I jerked myself away from the window, suddenly remembering Barrons is my boss. I shouldn't be watching him. I am a guest in his home. I don't think he'd appreciate me peeping him, no matter how much I enjoyed it. It had been a while since I appreciated a man in naked glory. I stood there, battling myself internally, wanting to continue watching but feeling guilty about it. Argh. I looked out the window for just one more peek and saw Barrons walking back to the main house. Even in the moonlight I could tell his ass is marvelous.

I sighed and went back to towards the bed. Seeing Barrons' beautiful peen made me all hot and bothered. I dug around in the nightstand drawer and found my favorite vibrator. This would have to do for tonight.

I pulled my underwear off and slipped the vibrator under the covers. Turning it on, I let its magic work me into a much needed release.

*****

BPOV

Nights in Los Angeles are the best. In the summer, it'll stay into the 80's. I kept the pool at a comfortable temperature and tonight was perfect for a swim. I know Mac had gone to bed hours ago and my online hunting had gotten me nowhere. I stripped down and grabbed a towel on my way outside.

I usually swam in the nude, so I didn't hesitate to dive in straight away. Earlier I checked the surveillance in Mac's room and watched as she slipped into a pink nightie set and fell asleep.

I did several laps to loosen up and thought about my hunt. A jeweler who couldn't find the ultimate piece. A priceless piece. A piece worth nothing to anyone else, but priceless to me. I've been searching for years. Dozens of false leads, mistaken pieces. All fruitless. I had hoped to have Mac help me in my search. Her attention to detail and ability to see quality work was quite extraordinary. It was a natural gift.

To have her in close proximity twenty-four/seven would be rough. To let her help me find what I've been searching for would force us to work even more closely. I decided to start Mac on the hunt and would need to talk to her about it at work in the morning.

Finishing my swim, I got out of the pool and went to rinse off at the outdoor shower. I know it was wrong of me to watch Mac over the hidden cameras, but I couldn't resist. She had ample room in her bathroom to change, but chose to change in the main room.

Just thinking about how nice her tits are made my penis jerk to life. I stroked myself, picturing Mac's bare breasts bouncing, pink nipples matching her cute plump and pouty lips. Lips that I imagine would feel incredible around my cock. My mind drifted off to wonder if her other lips were just as pink and I finished myself off in no time. I watched as my load swirled down the drain and sighed. With one last look at the pool house, I headed off to bed alone.

I wanted one final peek at Mac before bed and to my surprise, she was awake and laying in bed holding a pink vibrator.

I watched as she turned it on and slipped it under her covers. She slowly worked the vibrator around and quickly started writhing in the bed. I wished I could see under the covers at the moment. It wasn't much longer when I saw her mouth open slightly, her eyes close and her body shake as she came.

My penis hardened again.


	6. Chapter 6

MPOV

I hate waking up and having those couple moments when I don't remember where I am. Not like I wake up in random places all the time, just sometimes I forget I'm not in Ashford anymore. Not in Ashford and Alina is not in the room next to mine. In those several seconds, I always think I'll hear her calling me for coffee.

Coffee.

Definitely on my priority list for the morning. Then I remembered why I needed it so badly. I groaned to myself as a quick flash of Barrons' naked body entered my mind. How was I going to look him in the eye today? All I would see is his fabulous penis.

I rolled out of bed, picked out my favorite black skirt and a gauzy white blouse and headed for a quick shower. I set my black hair in curls and spent extra time on my eyeliner to make my green eyes pop. I never want to admit it, but my new hair color really makes my eyes stand out.

When I reached the kitchen, Barrons was already seated at the table, reading the LA Times. Coffee was brewed and waiting for me.

"Good morning, Ms. Lane."

"Mr. Barrons. How are you today?" I avoided his gaze and poured myself a large mug, adding cream and sugar.

I stole a glance down towards his wrist and saw the Dior Christal. Curious.

"Fine. I thought we could carpool today." He got up and made his way over to the refrigerator. I was standing between it and the kitchen island, so he had to squeeze past me to open the large steel door. I swear he deliberately brushed up against me and I felt his bulge as he passed by. Like he knew I was watching him last night and was teasing me. A sudden flush crept into my cheeks and I touched them, trying to quickly wipe away any redness.

I cleared my throat and stared down at my coffee, "Sure. I can be ready in ten minutes."

"Meet me in the garage."

He grabbed a bottle of water, folded up the paper and strode out of the kitchen. I couldn't help but take a quick look down at his crotch. Definite bulge-age and definitely a lefty.

After a quick breakfast of toaster waffles, I took a to-go mug of coffee and went out to the garage.

I found Barrons in his Tesla. That explains the sporty watch . I suppose since we were carpooling, he chose the electric car to make a statement.

I nearly forgot to glance around at Barrons' car collection, which is quite extensive and expensive. Maybe he'll let me drive one of the faster ones someday. I smiled as I pictured myself looking like a million bucks with the top down in his Aston Martin Volante.

Getting into the car, I was overwhelmed by Barrons' scent. He didn't wear cologne, but smelled immensely masculine. Reaching back for my seat belt, I could feel his eyes on me. It was unnerving.

I caught myself looking down at his crotch again. I rolled down my window to get some air. It was too much for me to be in this confined space with him.

"Hot, Ms. Lane?"

"Um, yeah. Just a bit warm today."

"Indeed. Maybe even too warm for covers tonight."

My eyes widened at the thought of Barrons naked, in bed with no sheets. I was starting to sweat and unfastened another button of my blouse. As I did, Barrons shifted in his seat.

I had to get a hold of myself. He is my boss. I took several deep breaths, hoping Barrons wouldn't notice my discomfort, but was greeted with more of his intense spicy scent. This was going to be a long ride.

For the rest of the drive we talked about work. When we pulled into the building he asked to see me in his office after I checked the messages. I guessed he had things to discuss with me. I shrugged it off and walked behind him into the office.

*****

BPOV

As soon as Mac stepped into the kitchen, I knew it was going to be a long day. She looked incredible with her bouncy curls and nearly see through blouse. I couldn't stop staring at her. I watched as she helped herself to coffee and I had the need to get up to get a closer look at her. Reaching into the refrigerator for a bottle of water, I brushed up against her and inhaled her scent. She smelled like pink. If pink had an aroma.

Thinking of her pleasuring herself made me insane. I wanted to give her that pleasure. I had to walk away quickly before she noticed my inappropriate bulge.

I went out to the garage and started up the Tesla. It was quite a novelty car, but I appreciated the engineering behind this electric vehicle.

Mac got into the car and seemed a little uncomfortable as she rolled down her window. I peered down and saw her pink bra as she undid one of her buttons. Yes. A long day indeed. I shifted in my seat and started the drive to work.

As we approached the office, I wanted to talk to her about my search.

"Ms. Lane. As soon as you are done checking the messages, I would like to see you in my office."

She gave me a confused look but replied, "Sure. No problem."

I settled behind my desk and waited for Mac to come in. I was glad to have the big cherry wood as a buffer between us.

"Ms. Lane," I started.

"As you know, I collect rare pieces of jewelry. I'm always on the look out for special pieces and in particular, there is one that I need your help with." I paused to take in her face. She raised her eyebrows and looked away quickly.

"I've been searching many years for a watch. A watch that means a lot to me personally. It has little value on the market, but to some collectors, like myself, it is of great value because of its significance in the history of watches."

I continued to tell her the story of an apprentice to Antoni Patek in the mid-1800s. The apprentice had developed a prototype with innovative engineering that would later revolutionize the entire wristwatch industry.

"Patek, Philippe and Company. That Patek?" she asked.

"Yes. The same. Patek took the technology and started a new company that would go on to become the company we now know to adorn the wrists of royalty and the most infamously wealthy. The apprentice and his prototype? Forgotten."

"So, you're looking for that first watch?"

"Yes."

I pushed several sheets of paper towards her. Photographs of the watch and some historical documentation about it.

She took a couple minutes to go over the papers.

"It doesn't look like much," she finally concluded.

"Remember, it was a prototype. The first of its kind. Please take the time to study the picture of it and the information I have collected over the years. I believe you can help lend a fresh set of eyes and perspective to my hunt."

Mac gathered the papers and started to get up. It was obvious her head was already in the search.

"One more thing, Ms. Lane."

"Yes, Mr. Barrons?" She looked up at me from the papers.

"There is a benefit tomorrow night and I would like you to accompany me. I'll have a dress laid out for you and expect you to be ready by six."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ms. Lane."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. I would have posted earlier this week, but I HAD to upgrade to Windows 7 (a big mistake), and had some issues with the laptop. But here it is, another chapter. Got a bit of lemon in it (sorry kbird213, next chapter will be the start of really hard lemons, I promise). Thank you for reading and sticking with me. Please review!

Karen Marie Moning owns the Fever series. I own an RPattz AND and New Moon calendar...

*****

MPOV

A watch? An old watch that looked like a piece of junk? That's what Barrons' ultimate find is? Huh. I would have never guessed. I would have thought it'd be a legendary piece like Cruce's amulet or something I'd read about.

My thoughts were interrupted by my iPhone.

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you called me? What the feck is going on? Are you actually living in his house? What's that like? Have you seen his room?"

"Hey Dani," I interrupted as she tried to continue her interrogation.

"When can I come over?"

"Um, how's tomorrow? You can help me get ready for this benefit."

"Is Barrons taking you?"

"Yup."

"I'll be over for lunch. AND I'm bringing my bathing suit."

I laughed at her,"Sure. I'll see you then."

Still smiling, I hung up and got back to work, trying to concentrate on my regular duties as Barrons' assistant.

I had known about these night events and charity functions when I first accepted the job, but this would be my first. I was, truthfully, very nervous. They didn't have these types of things in Ashford. I just hoped I didn't make a fool out of myself or embarrass Barrons.

The rest of the work day was uneventful. Barrons mostly kept to himself and left me to do my job, but I kept anticipating the ride home. Hoping the day had put a bit of last night's show behind me, I started getting ready to leave.

Barrons emerged from his office at six sharp.

"Ms. Lane. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Mr. Barrons. I'm all set."

He gazed at me and the naked Barrons flashed through my mind again. Nope, not forgetting anytime soon. His scent was even more powerful than it was this morning. I was screwed.

We got in the car and I checked that having Dani over would be okay.

"Mr. Barrons, would it be alright if my friend Dani came over to hang out tomorrow? She's going to help me get ready for the benefit."

I stopped breathing as he turned towards me. He slowly stretched his hand out, toward the top of my blouse and I shut my eyes, thinking he was going to cop a feel. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw him picking a hair from the front of my shirt.

"Sorry, Ms. Lane? You were asking?"

I nearly forgot I was holding my breath.

"Oh, I uh, um...Can my friend come over tomorrow?"

"Of course. Just make sure you will be ready to leave on time."

"Thanks."

As soon as we reached the house, I mumbled a thanks and made a beeline for the pool house. The man was too intense. Too intensely man.

I tried to gather myself and forget I had even thought Barrons was trying to reach for my boob. I'm sure he wouldn't try to do such things with an employee, let alone me.

I don't know much about Barrons' private life. Actually, I don't know anything about him. I was pretty sure I wasn't his type.

I changed and headed for the kitchen to make dinner. Taking a peek into the fridge, I decided on pasta and made myself a salad to go along with it. Chopping veggies, I was shocked at the state of my nails. That would be on my list of things to do tomorrow.

I decided to eat in the library and headed there after my dinner was ready. Settling onto an oversized leather armchair, I picked up the latest New Yorker from the coffee table and started to eat. Barrons' library was a magnificent room. Not only did he have thousands of books, it smelled wonderful. It had that old, musty, bound leather book smell.

I took my time, enjoying my dinner and the quiet house. I picked up a couple books to read later and made my way back to the kitchen. Passing the gym, I noticed the light on and peered through the door from the hallway.

I nearly dropped my plate and the books. Barrons had his back to the door and was dressed only in workout shorts. His back was a sculpted masterpiece. I watched his muscles move as he did another repetition of arm curls with free weights. The man was seriously fit.

I imagined licking him and feeling his strong, toned muscles with my tongue. It was one thing to have seen him last night under the moon, but entirely different in the bright light. I must have moaned aloud because he turned suddenly and faced me.

"Ms. Lane."

"Uh, um, sorry, Mr. Barrons. I...I...was just surprised to see you. I didn't know anyone was down here."

"It's quite alright. You're welcome to use the gym anytime."

"Thank you, but I don't work out."

He smiled at me and said,"You have an amazing body for someone who doesn't exercise, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Thanks," I replied, a bit shocked at his compliment. The man sure knew how to make me blush.

"Goodnight, Mr. Barrons," I said quickly as I backed out of the doorway and practically ran back to the kitchen to clean up.

Whew! Looking at his body was enough to make my panties wet. I was either going to have to break out my special dildo or take a cold shower right now. I decided on both. I needed to get the horniness out of my system or else I was in trouble tomorrow.

*****

BPOV

I had watched Mac at work today, concentrating on her tasks and diligently finishing up some menial work before the weekend. Delicious all the same. Catching her watching me lift weights was certainly a surprise. Judging by the moan that escaped her lips, she obviously liked what she saw.

I turned on the monitor just in time to see Mac strip off her clothes and take out a large dong. I instantly got hard. I took my shorts off and my penis sprung free. I went over to my drawer, took some Astroglide out and squeezed a small amount into my palm. I turned my attention back to watching Mac on the monitor and started to stroke myself.

She took her own bottle of lube out and poured some over her dildo. She laid down on her bed and spread her legs wide, slowly easing the tip of the dildo into herself. I pictured myself between her legs, tip of my penis making contact with her hot wetness for the first time. I bet she would feel amazing. Soon, I decided, very soon.

My hand followed her movements as she pushed and pulled the dildo in and out of herself, imagining my own cock plunging into her pink center. Mac's face was something else. Her face was relaxed, her eyes sexy slits and her mouth slightly open. Beautiful.

Gripping my hand tighter around my shaft, I felt the pressure building as I matched her stroke for stroke. The build up was getting intense as I focused on Mac, desperate for release but wanting it to go on. Her pace was quickening and my impending explosion awaited hers.

Plunging the dildo deeper and deeper, her body shook as she reached her climax and I shuddered with my own.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! I really, really, really wanted to post this three days ago, but the site was giving me trouble and I couldn't upload. I know I said this chapter would contain hard lemons, but after I started writing the second part of it, the chapter got really long, so I HAD to split it, sorry kbird213. BUT, the next chapter, which I will probably post tomorrow, is pretty much all lemon. Enjoy and review!

Karen Marie Moning owns all things Fever related. I own a pink bike helmet (but it doesn't have click-on lights).

*****

MPOV

Dani came over promptly at eleven-thirty.

"Holy cow! This is Barrons' house? It's fecking amazing!"

"Hey Dani. Come with me this way to the pool house."

I led her along the side rose garden, taking deep breaths through my nose, smelling the sweetness of the flowers as I walked by. The scent reminded me of home and my mom's garden, causing a slight pain in my chest.

Luckily, Dani interrupted my homesickness.

"What are we eating? I'm starving," Dani asked.

"Well, I think there's plenty of sandwich fixings in the refrigerator. Let's take a look after I show you the pool house."

Dani gasped at the sight of the pool and the backyard.

"Fuck! This is ridiculous!"

"Wait until you see the kitchen."

I slid the door open to my room and I told Dani to change into her suit so we could swim after lunch. I already had my favorite striped pink bikini on under my clothes.

Walking to the main house, Dani dipped her foot into the pool to test the temperature.

"Oh, yeah! It feels fecking great!"

I giggled at her but laughed even harder as she made a mad dash for the fridge. She quickly started pulling out ingredients and randomly stuffing her mouth. She was tiny but never stopped eating.

"Make yourself at home, Dani. Jeez."

"All this food is for you? Dude, I could live here and never get hungry!"

We made sandwiches and took them outside. Dani slathered herself with white goopy sunblock.

"I'll burn out here. I wish I could tan like you, but I turn into a fecking lobster."

She finally tucked into her lunch and we chitchatted about our work. I started to tell her about Barrons' big search when she stopped mid bite and her eyes widened.

"Dani?"

No response.

"Dani? Heellllooooo?" I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of it.

"Ms. Lane."

I turned to see Barrons standing behind me, the now obvious reason for Dani's stupor.

"Hello, Mr. Barrons. This is my friend, Dani. I think you might have met her once at the office."

Dani swallowed her bite and squeaked.

"Dani. It's nice to see you again."

He turned back to face me and held up a garment bag.

"This is the dress I'd like you to wear tonight."

"Oh, thanks, Mr. Barrons. I'll take it."

"I'll see you at six."

He gave me a long look and smiled. With a slight nod and wink towards Dani, he retreated back to the house.

"OMG, Mac," Dani finally managed. "The man is like a god."

"He's alright."

"Alright? Alright? I can't believe you let him see me like this. You didn't tell me he would be around. He totally checked out your boobs! I wish I had boobies for him to look at!" She grabbed her breasts and looked down,"Barely bee stings!"

I laughed at her and replied,"I got lucky."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Not only do you have this hot body and tan well, but you get to live with HIM,"she said, pointing towards the house. "I'm stuck in this fourteen-year-old body. Hmph."

With that she jumped into the pool and swam a couple laps. I took the dress into my room to take a peek. I would need to see what I had to accessorize.

Unzipping the bag, I gasped at the shimmering fabric. An Elie Saab evening gown! Black sequined and floor length, it had a low cowl neck, nearly backless and had a high slit up the right side.

Whoa. Barrons had some serious taste.

I stood staring at the dress and Dani came in looking for a towel.

"Dude. Is that what you're wearing tonight?"

"Apparently."

"You're gonna look hawt. So hot, Barrons will totally be all over you."

"Not likely, Dani. Come on. I have to do my nails. I'll do yours too."

Dani wrinkled her nose and said,"Fine, but it'll just chip off in a couple days."

I got to work on our manicures, choosing Russian Navy, a dark purple-blue color for Dani and Pink Before You Leap, a sparkly polish for myself.

We watched Twilight (again) while our nails dried. Dani, as per usual, snacked on some goodies we took from the kitchen.

"You should ask Barrons if you can stay here forever. I would. This place is awesome."

"I don't know about that, Dani," I replied, thinking about how weird it already was, living in my employer's home. Especially since I've seen him naked and had an inkling of attraction to him.

"Fuck. Well, I'd stay as long as I could. Milk this shit. Can I put in Goblet of Fire? Rob Pattinson is fecking hot in that movie."

"Sure. I'm going to shower and start getting ready."

When I emerged from my shower, I found Dani engrossed in the movie, still stuffing her face.

I put more makeup on than usual and decided to flat iron my hair to keep it simple. I chose a pair of strappy heals to wear, but didn't have any appropriate jewelry. I had no choice but to go without.

It was getting close to six when I was finally finished putting myself together and Dani was on the fifth Harry Potter film.

"Well? How do I look?"

She peeled her eyes away from the television to take a good look at me.

"Wow, Mac, you look incredible. Like a movie star."

"Thanks, Dani. I gotta get out of here or I'll be late. You can let yourself out, right?"

"Oh yeah. I gotta go anyway. Have fun tonight and don't forget to call me in the morning, I want to hear about everything!"

I walked carefully over to the main house, not wanting to ruin my look. Barrons was waiting for me in the foyer.

I stopped in my tracks to take him in. He looked amazing in a black Armani suit and blood red tie. The man belonged in a fashion magazine.

"Good evening, Ms. Lane."

"Hi. Mr. Barrons."

"You look quite lovely tonight, but I think you're missing some essentials."

My hand shot up towards my neck and I replied,"Oh, I don't have any jewelry to go with this dress."

"No problem. Conveniently, I have chosen something for you."

He handed me a large velvet box. I opened it to find a platinum swag necklace with three briolettes and brilliant round cut diamonds, plus a pair of matching earrings.

"This is beautiful!"

He smiled and reached for the necklace.

"Turn around, Ms. Lane."

Barrons slipped the necklace over my head and I moved my hair aside so he could fasten it. His finger tips made contact with the back of my neck and his touch was hot, almost electric.

He turned me by my shoulders to face him and took a long look at me.

"Stunning."

"Thank you."

We walked out to the garage and he opened the door to the Maybach. Stepping in carefully, I inhaled the rich smell of leather and we started the short drive to the venue.

"Ms. Lane."

"Yes, Mr. Barrons?"

"Remember what your role is at these functions. Speak only when spoken to and smile a lot."

Barrons had given me a code of conduct of sorts when I was first hired. I knew what was expected of me at these events.

"Be sure to observe and report to me anything interesting regarding our business," he continued.

I nodded.

"Another note, we will not likely see my watch at these functions."

Duh, that thing was too junky.

I know Barrons just wanted me to be arm candy. Mostly I was supposed to look for extraordinary pieces of jewelry people didn't normally wear out.

The valet opened my door and Barrons helped me out. I was immediately knocked out of the way by charging paparazzi as the next car pulled in, but Barrons' strong arm held me steady.

"Are you okay, Ms. Lane?"

I smirked and replied,"Yes, thank you."

I turned to see whose mug was so important, but was blinded by the flashing bulbs. That's LA for you.

"Good. Let's go be social."

For the next hour, I followed Barrons around the room, smiling politely and nursing the glass of champagne handed to me from a passing waiter. I took mental notes of the different jewelry throughout the room and if I spotted something of interest, I leaned into Barrons to let him know.

He was smooth, casually walking up to whomever I had pointed out and would compliment the piece. A bit of small talk later and he was their new found jeweler. Barrons must have picked up half a dozen clients in that hour.

As we were making another round in the cocktail area, a handsome, stocky man approached.

"Barrons! It's been a while."

"O'Bannion."

Barrons didn't seem to like this man.

"I figured I'd see you here fulfilling your philanthropic duties and scrounging for clients."

"I wouldn't say I'm scrounging, O'Bannion," Barrons replied, "They're falling into my lap."

I felt a shiver as O'Bannion turned his attention to me and I instinctively moved closer to Barrons.

"Who is this young lady? She's a beauty, Barrons."

Barrons grabbed the back of my neck possessively.

"Oh, you know, just the latest piece of ass."

"Are you gonna keep her for a a while, or can I have her when you're done?"

"No. She's mine. It's hard to find ass this good."

I stood there, frozen and dumfounded. I couldn't believe Barrons had just called me a piece of ass.

Was that all I was to him? I felt angry and betrayed. I hardly noticed the continuing banter between Barrons and O'Bannion.

I shrugged off Barrons' hand and excused myself. I had to get away before I blew up at him. Ducking into the ladies' room, I sat on a squishy stool in the vanity area to cool down.

I stayed there and fumed over the whole situation. I prided myself on being a good employee, learning the trade and paying attention to what Barrons had taught me. I guess I should have expected this because Barrons had told me to go along with the conversation, but I didn't expect him to call me a piece of ass.

Figures he would say something like that. He is very much a man.

I gathered myself and touched up my lipstick.

I found Barrons easily and when I reached him he gave me an odd look.

"Dinner is being served. We better go sit down."

I nodded and let him lead me to the table.

I sat quietly through dinner and the guest speakers. I concentrated on remembering my silverware order and nibbled on the rare filet mignon, but I really didn't have the appetite. I was so done with the whole night and just wanted to get home.

Barrons didn't say anything to me for the rest of the night and we drove home in silence. I escaped to the pool house as soon as he put the Maybach in park.

I kicked off my heels and felt immediate relief. I changed out of the dress and put on my favorite sweats and a loose top.

Damn. I should have eaten more at dinner. My stomach growled at me, demanding food.

I tiptoed into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, pulling out cheese and some grapes. Closing the door with my foot, I screamed as Barrons appeared from behind it.

"Ms. Lane."

"Mr. Barrons. I'm so sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I saw the light and came down to speak with you."

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He looked serious.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay everyone! As promised, very mature content below. If you can't handle it, please don't read it. I think the story is really starting to roll, so thanks for sticking with me everyone! Please review!!!

Karen Marie Moning owns the Fever series. I own a Leaky Cauldron sign.

*****

BPOV

I knew she was upset at me. The minute she excused herself to go to the ladies' room, I sensed it. I had to say what I did, to keep my image up. I know it wasn't right to objectify her as someone I kept around for pleasure, but the second I let O'Bannion think otherwise, he'd go after her.

Her silence was uncomfortable. Mac's never that quiet. I had to fix the situation immediately.

When I saw her coming towards the kitchen I ran down to meet her. I didn't mean to scare her, and she probably woke the neighbors with her scream.

"Ms. Lane. I would like to apologize for the comments I made earlier in the evening. O'Bannion is a shady character and I didn't want him to pursue you. I said what I did to disinterest him. I hope you weren't offended."

Her eyes dropped down to the bowl of grapes and she took a deep breath.

"It really hurt my feelings," she said softly without looking up.

I reached out and lifted her chin so I could see into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You must understand it was not my intention to do so."

She turned away from me and put her food down on the counter.

I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward me.

"You looked beautiful tonight."

I turned her around to face me and I knew in that moment I would take her then and there. I grabbed her face and brought my lips to hers, lightly sucking on her full bottom lip. She responded and eagerly kissed me back.

I broke away from her lips and kissed her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Oh, Mac. I'm so sorry."

She moaned in response and I knew I could have her.

*****

MPOV

I don't know why or how I was kissing Barrons, but I sure liked it. He is an incredible kisser. While he kissed my neck, his hands made their way under my shirt and he started to caress my bare back.

The next thing I knew, my shirt was on the ground with his and we were pressed up against each other, skin on skin, frantically making out in the middle of his kitchen.

What was I doing? Kissing my boss in his home?! At this point I didn't care. It had been so long since I had kissed anyone, I didn't want to stop.

He went for my sweats and pulled them down, never breaking contact with my lips. He lifted me up onto the counter and laid me back gently. Bending over me, he kissed my stomach and made his way toward my panties, which were undeniably soaked by now.

Barrons tugged my underwear off and the sudden coldness of the granite counter hit my bare bottom but it didn't really bother me because the heat of his touch more than made up for it.

He lifted my legs, bending them open and his mouth traveled to my clit where his tongue darted out to explore. The pleasure was extremely intense and my back arched automatically at the hot moistness of his mouth.

While one of his hands reached to grab my breasts, gently pinching my nipples, he eased a finger into me. I gasped at the penetration as he put in another finger and curled both while still sucking and licking my little nub.

He continued pulling his fingers in and out and bending them towards my special spot. He quickened his pace and I reacted instantly. My climax came fast and hard as my body convulsed. Barrons licked gently with every wave but removed his fingers to suck on them.

"Delicious."

I smiled up at him as he picked me up, carrying me to the pool house.

We laid down on my bed together and he kissed me deeply. I pulled at his pants and helped him unzip them, finally freeing his large, erect penis.

I grabbed his thick shaft and started to make my way down towards it, wanting to see how much of him I could take in my mouth, but he stopped me. Pulling me on top of him he wrapped his arms around me and breathed in.

"Not now. I just want to feel you," he said and rolled me over.

Barrons spread my legs open with his knees and positioned himself between them. He paused, resting his head on my stomach and came up to give me a kiss.

"Mac," he sighed. "You can't imagine how much I've wanted this."

"Please," I pleaded. "I can't wait any longer. I want this too."

He touched his forehead to mine and looked me in the eyes, smiling as he held his cock at my entrance and rubbed just the tip in my juices.

He entered slowly, his size almost too much for me to take in. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but once he filled me completely, it felt amazing.

We fell into a natural rhythm, pushing against each other like we'd been fucking for years. I didn't think about anything except him and the pleasure he was giving me. I had no idea sex could be this good.

I lost count of how many times I came. Barrons kept going, almost insatiable. I felt uninhibited with him, pushing him off me and straddled him, lowering myself onto his rock hard cock.

He looked at me in surprise as I took control. I put my hands on his muscled chest and rode him hard, rocking my hips back and forth. He rubbed my clit and I threw my head back, riding out yet another orgasm.

Barrons took this as an opportunity to flip me over and entered me from behind, ramming hard into my G spot. I yelled out as he pounded into me and pulled me to a sitting position, grabbing my breasts and bouncing me up and down on his lap.

The sensation was too much for me. I screamed at him to cum.

He grunted and pounded harder.

"Please, please, cum with me," I begged.

"Mac...I...I...uhhhhh," he moaned and with one last shove we came together.

I was exhausted. My vagina was exhausted. It pulsated with the after-effects of multiple orgasms.

Barrons collapsed onto his side and pulled me into him, holding me as I drifted into a deep sleep.

*****

BPOV

Mac fell asleep quickly beside me. When I knew she was really knocked out, I gave her one last kiss on her forehead and slipped out of bed.

Gathering my pants, I made my way back to the house and replayed the events of the night over in my head.

I felt conflicted. She fulfilled every desire I had, but if I wasn't careful, I would need her every day.

It was hard enough watching her walk into the house earlier. Gorgeous in her gown, I had barely resisted the urge to kiss her neck when I fastened the necklace on her.

In the kitchen, I didn't have the strength to resist again. Seeing her vulnerable, feelings hurt, I had to amend my actions.

I nearly came in my pants when I took her panties off. The smell of her desire almost got me. A pleasant surprise to see her bare pussy, much easier for me to taste and lick.

Mac was sweet like peaches and it was incredibly sexy to watch and feel her cum for me.

When I laid her down on her bed, I had to stop myself and breathe for a moment. I needed to calm down so that I could enjoy fucking her. She reached for me as if she wanted to taste me too, but I knew I wouldn't last long if she did. So I stopped her. I would save that for another time.

I knew my cock was going to be too big for her. I knew I would have to take it slow, entering her for the first time. She was so tight. I almost blew my load again, just feeling the walls of her pussy totally enveloping me. It helped that Mac was slick with wetness as I started to thrust into her.

She was amazing. Moving and meeting me at every push, I felt like we were built for fucking each other. I thought of every non-sexual thing to hold off, giving her maximum pleasure.

Mac took everything I gave her and then she got on top of me, gyrating away. I loved it and felt her clenching around my cock again.

I had to take her from behind. Her ass was too nice not too. Bending her over and shoving my cock hard and deep, I was close. The feeling of just her tight pussy on my dick was too much. I sat her upright and bounced her up and down, her back against my chest.

Hearing Mac begging me to cum put me over. I had never wanted a release more in my life. As she contracted around me, I let go and finished with one last thrust.

Fuck. I was beginning to become enamored with this girl. Just one taste and already I wanted her again. I had to cool it. I still needed her as my assistant, so I must control myself.

I had to remember my public persona. Cool, hard and distant, centered around my business. There would be plenty of time to enjoy Mac, but I also needed to ensure she didn't get too attached. I did not need her getting the wrong idea. I'd have to work on that as soon as possible. Memories of tonight would certainly blur the line I needed to draw.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! I know, I know, I've been slacking on updating. I'm terribly sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Karen Marie Moning owns Mac and Barrons. I own an official Team Canada beanie.

*****

MPOV

I woke up, blinked a couple times and looked around me. I was naked and alone. Did last night happen? Did I have the most vivid dream of my life? I rolled over and smelled the other pillow, trying to catch Barrons' scent. Nothing. I got out of bed and was hit with full body soreness. Yup. If I wasn't sure last night happened, I was now. It hurt in all the right places.

My phone started ringing and I didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who was calling.

"Good morning, Dani."

"Mac! Tell me everything!"

"It was okay. Pretty boring, actually."

"That's it? No details? Come on."

"Sorry, Dani. That's all."

I really did not want to discuss last night's hot romp with Barrons.

"Ugh. What are you doing today?"

"I think I'll just hang out, do laundry and read."

"Borrrrrrrrrring. What's up with you, Mac? When did you become an old woman? I'm going to bike to the beach."

"Okay, Dani. I'll catch you later."

My stomach reminded me again that I hadn't really eaten since yesterday's lunch with Dani. Putting on my lounge pants and off the shoulder sweatshirt, I padded my way into the kitchen. A big breakfast was in order.

Coffee, as usual, was brewed when I got to the kitchen. Although I never saw Barrons drink coffee or anything else for that matter, I was grateful he had it ready for me.

Craving a savory meal, I made a three egg omelet with lots of bacon, onions and cheese. Preparing my dish on the granite counter top made me smile, remembering Barrons' tongue between my legs. That man knew how to please a woman. Jeez. I could still feel his hot breath on my navel.

I ate my omelet in record time and settled at the kitchen table to go through coupons in the Sunday LA times.

I looked up to see Barrons watching me and I smiled at him.

"Good morning."

"Ms. Lane," he replied, expressionless.

Okay, I guess we're back to formalities. My smile disappeared as he continued.

"I would like you to peruse these estate sales today for my watch."

He handed me a printed list of addresses almost a dozen long.

"All of them?" I asked.

"Yes. Take your car and make sure you are thorough in your search. These estate sales typically have an abundance of property to get rid of."

"Okay."

He looked at me and said nothing more. He simply turned and walked back the way he came.

It was like nothing happened last night. Business as usual. Maybe he regretted having sex with me. I was starting to regret it myself, even if it was amazing.

I cleaned up the kitchen and headed out to these fancy garage sales. It took me all day.

After visiting all twelve estates and getting hit with a major allergy attack from all the dust, I came home empty handed.

Barrons was waiting for me in the kitchen.

We had a silent conversation. He looked at me as if to ask if I had found anything, and I answered with a mental "no", and a pissed off look.

I went straight for the refrigerator to make my dinner and when I emerged, he was gone.

I wondered for a split second if I had done something wrong, but quickly remembered the man had mood swings that gave me whiplash. I'm sure it had nothing to do with me. He probably felt guilty about taking advantage of me. I was sad last night for a millisecond and Barrons swooped in to comfort me. My mistake was letting him. I sighed. No matter what, I wouldn't make that mistake again.

***

The next couple weeks passed with little interaction between Barrons and myself. We barely spoke to each other and I would get instructions from emails or memos left on my desk.

I drove myself to work each day. On the weekends I continued to search estate sales all over the city and continued to find nothing.

I couldn't stand the minimal contact with Barrons anymore. I took a cup of tea to the library where I found him behind his desk.

"Hello, Mr. Barrons," I started out a bit timidly.

He looked up at me and said nothing.

I kept talking, speaking directly at him, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him.

I don't even know what was coming out. I think I talked about my old life in Ashford and Alina. I wasn't even looking at him, so I didn't even see him come at me.

Barrons grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me off the couch, spilling my tea.

"You are being ridiculous!" He spat at me. "What do you think you're accomplishing here?"

"I...I..." Shocked and on the verge of tears, I didn't know how to respond.

I finally managed,"I just thought it'd be nice to hang out or something."

"Hang out? Hang out?! Do I look like someone who hangs out?" Barrons asked.

"Uh, well, apparently not. It's just...we haven't really talked since..." I paused, thinking about that night.

"Since when, Ms. Lane? Since I fucked you? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Barrons looked angry, his handsome face hard and a bit scary.

"You are just a little girl, Ms. Lane. Go back and play with your frilly pink things until you're ready to play with a big boy."

I started to get angry. I didn't know where this was coming from. I decided to fight back.

"So I really am just a piece of ass to you. You fucked me because it was convenient for you."

"No, Mac, I fucked you because I was weak," Barrons countered, his voice softened.

"Weak? I can say you were hardly weak. Is it so wrong to want me?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Lane. We must keep this a professional relationship. You are my employee."

"I think it's a little too late for that. Besides, we don't even have a relationship right now. You barely speak to me anymore. Everything you want me to do is emailed. Would it kill you to tell me what you need me to do?"

"I apologize. I will work on communicating with you."

"I would appreciate that. It'd be nice to talk to you again."

I turned to leave but Barrons stopped me. He pulled me into him and leaned into me. I caught his spicy scent and went weak in the knees.

"It's not that I don't want you, Mac. I just can't," he whispered.

"Yes, you can," I replied, not really sure what I was saying, but wanting badly to kiss him at that moment.

He breathed in a long breath and sighed, "Mac. You have no idea how crazy you drive me."

"How crazy?" I asked, batting my eyes at him.

"This crazy." He ground his pelvis into me and I felt his hard penis against my side.

I turned to face him and he bent down to kiss me, smashing his lips against mine.

"We. Should. Not. Do. This," he said, in between kisses.

"Yes, but it feels so good," I replied. I understood he didn't want a relationship with me, but was it terribly wrong to mess around a little?

"Mac. If we don't stop.."

I tugged at his pants, and dropped to my knees.

*****

BPOV

I looked down at her, Mac's big green eyes looking straight back at me. She undid my pants and reached to take hold of my penis.

With no hesitation, she took and guided me deep into her hot, moist mouth. I threw back my head and moaned. I couldn't watch her however much I wanted to. It would put me over the edge.

The past two weeks were hell on me. I wanted her more than I wanted anything. It was tough not to have any interaction with her, but I continued to watch her at all hours. I watched her at work. I watched her eat her meals. I watched her read in the library. I watched her every move. I slept only when she slept.

And here she was swirling her tongue around my cock. I looked at her bobbing head, working back and forth, taking in as much as she could.

As much as I was enjoying her sucking and licking, I had to stop her. It was too much for me. I pulled her up and kissed her full on the mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. You are amazing."

I kept kissing Mac and started to undress her. She had on a sheer pink bra and matching panties. I ripped her underwear away and picked her up, entering her in one swift motion. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started to bounce up and down my shaft.

I moved to the couch and laid her down, still inside her. I took her legs and rested them on my shoulders, maximizing the penetration. Mac was slick with moisture and I had no idea how I stayed away from her tight pussy for two weeks.

She started to moan loudly and I knew she was on the edge of coming. I wanted to hold off as long as possible and give her everything I had.

"Fuck!" She screamed as I felt her contract around my cock. Her body shook and I rammed into her harder.

Mac used her feet to push me out and off of her and got up from the couch. She shoved me on my back and straddled my face. She completely surprised me by taking me into her mouth again. From this position, I had full access to her pussy and luscious ass.

I nibbled on her clit and slid two fingers into her wet opening while she sucked and stroked my cock. I kept my concentration on pleasing her because the magic she was using on me was unbelievable. It wasn't long before she came again.

Mac lifted her head to scream out as she came.

"I want you to come in my mouth," She said, turning to face me. She positioned herself between my legs and threw a pillow at me.

"And I want you to watch me as you come."

Fuuuuuuuuuuck.

I put the pillow under my head and she went to work. Grasping my shaft near the base, she sucked lightly on my balls, her tongue swirling. She stared at me intently as she dragged her tongue along the length of my cock and wrapped her lips around the head.

Mac meant business as she increased the speed of her movements and sucked harder. Watching her beautiful face put me over. It was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed.

"Fuck, Mac, I'm coming!"

I watched as she took every drop of my load, slowing down as my body convulsed.

She sat up and looked at me, licking her lips.

"Mmm," she moaned.

"Mac. That was incredible."

"I know, and I know you don't want this to be...I mean, us to be...I don't know, but I get it."

She pressed her body against mine and gave me a light kiss.

"Goodnight, Mr. Barrons," she said as she gathered her clothes and left me naked on the floor.

I had no idea how to deal with this now. I knew one thing for sure. I would not have the strength to stay away after tonight.

*****

A/A/N: Heehee...For those Twilight fans out there, hope you caught my little line paying homage!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello Everyone! I know I've been totally slacking lately, but if you've visited my profile lately, I've been busy! I started school, and I had forgotten how exhausting it is. I know it's not an excuse, but my creative juices were just not flowing as well as they should. This chapter should more than make up for my laziness. Enjoy. As always, reviews are very welcome. Thanks for your patience!

KMM owns all things Fever related. I own a pair of Hikari shears...

*****

MPOV

I can't believe I just walked out on Barrons. I don't know what got into me just now. I meant what I said. I was conflicted for sure. We crossed a line. I know he doesn't want a romantic relationship with me. The sex is fantastic and I was okay with this just being, I don't know, just physical. I have to remember that he is my boss and we are adults. Adults that have very adult needs.

I went to my room and laid down on the bed, hugging a pillow. I hoped everything would be more normal now, if normal was having sex with your boss, but I wasn't confident. I would just have to wait it out.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I realized, my room was bright and it was nearly nine in the morning.

I rushed out of bed and pulled on the first outfit I could find. I skipped coffee and breakfast and drove to work as fast as I could.

Running into the office, I was greeted with a firm,"Ms. Lane. You are tardy."

"Mr. Barrons. I'm sorry, so sorry. I overslept."

"I do not care why you were late. You know I do not tolerate it. Please make a better effort to be on time. I need you to organize all the high priority files and when you are finished, come to my office."

Sigh. He was totally punishing me. ALL our clients are priority. There are hundreds of files to organize and update.

I went about my task quietly and listened to my favorite play list on my i Phone. It went quickly and after I finished, I made my way to Barrons' office.

*****

BPOV

I was stunned. I never imagined Mac to up and leave me last night after another bout of amazingly raw sex. Then she had the audacity to show up late to work today. I would have to punish her in my own way. No woman has ever walked out on me after sex. Not that I cuddled or anything.

A knock on my door and I answered, "Come in."

Mac slowly opened the door and peered around it.

"Mr. Barrons? I'm done with the filing."

"Ms. Lane. Come in and close the door behind you."

She looked at me a little startled. I had never asked her to close the door before, but she obliged.

I stood up and slowly walked around my desk towards her. Reaching out, I dragged my hand across her arm and up onto her shoulder, stepping behind her.

Leaning in, I spoke softly into her ear.

"Ms. Lane. We mush discuss your behavior last night. While it was surprising and fun, you must know I like to keep control. I want to be in control at all times. That being said, I ask if you particularly like your outfit today?"

"Um...no, not really. I just threw it on."

The second she said that, I reached around and ripped her dress shirt open, exposing her almost bare back.

She gasped and tried to turn to face me, but I was too quick for her.

I grabbed her arms and shoved her flat against the top of my desk.

Pressing against her, I said, "Never forget that I am in control, Ms. Lane."

*****

MPOV

He had me flattened on my belly and while he still had both my arms pinned down, he somehow managed to unclasp my bra and slip it from beneath me.

Barrons lifted me just enough to grab a handful of my breasts and pinched my already hardened nipple.

"Do you like that, Ms. Lane?"

"Yes," I said weakly.

I knew he would never hurt me, but this side of him had me a little scared and excited at the same time.

He bunched my skirt up and caressed my thigh. His touch was warm and sensual.

Barrons let go of my arms at this point and I heard him unfasten his belt and pants.

I turned to look at him, but he quickly pushed me back on my front.

He tore my panties off and roughly shoved two fingers into me.

"Wet and ready, Ms. Lane? Stay where you are and let me show you what happens when you take control from me."

He took his fingers from me and rubbed my clit in small circles.

A moan escaped my lips as pleasure ripped through my body.

Just as I felt myself tightening up, Barrons plunged his rock hard cock deep into me, instantly making me cum. I screamed out and he pounded me harder.

I gripped the side of the desk as he continually rammed in and out. I kept coming and coming. Barrons was not letting up. It was too much for me. I begged him.

"Please, please...I can't take it."

"You will take it, Ms. Lane. Until I say so."

He pulled one of my legs up and wrapped it around his waist, deepening the penetration.

Barrons finally slowed his pounding. Pulling out and pushing in slowly, I could feel every inch of him. Although I couldn't feel my orgasms anymore, I was certain I was still coming. I was so sensitive and raw down there. His movements were almost excruciating.

He dropped my leg down and placed both his hands on my waist, squeezing my ass. He pulled out of me and turned me around, picked me up and said me up on his desk. He gave me a quick kiss and pushed me backwards while pulling my legs up.

His tongue was warm and flicked over my clit. It dipped down into my opening, tasting me.

Barrons stood and pulled my ass off the side of the desk. He entered me again, pressing his hand against my belly and the intensity of it combined with his cock was extreme.

"Had enough, Ms. Lane?"

I couldn't manage an answer and nodded, looking up at him.

He quickened his pace and leaned over me, his chest to mine. I felt his entire body convulse as he came.

He kissed my neck and asked, "Who is in control, Ms. Lane?"

"You are, Mr. Barrons."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm BACK! You all thought I'd abandoned this story, but I haven't. RL has been really busy and it's not like I haven't attempted to write this chapter, I just needed a little inspiration to get me going. That inspiration came in the release of Shadowfever and are we all happy with the way the series ended? I loved it! I want KMM to write more! This story will probably only be a couple chapters longer and hopefully I'll be able to bust out them out quicker than I have in the past ten months. Sorry! Thanks again for reading and review...See down below for another note...

I don't own the Fever series. The fabulous KMM does. I own a brand spanking new 3G Kindle that I can read FF on...

* * *

MPOV

I gathered what was left of my outfit and walked slowly out of Barrons' office. My legs were shaking and I struggled to stay on my feet. I took one last look at Barrons, who was pulling his pants back on. He looked up at me and smiled with his eyes. I managed a weak smile back and made my way to the stock pile of spare clothes in my bottom drawer.

I buzzed Barrons in his office and asked if I could leave for the day.

"If you have finished your tasks, you may leave."

"Thank you."

Not trusting myself in heels, I put on a pair of flats from under my desk and walked as fast as I could manage out the door.

I didn't know if I should be upset or completely turned on by the hard core pounding I had just gotten from Barrons. It was by far the roughest sex I had ever had. But also the most satisfying.

I tried not to think about it as I made my way home. I pulled into the drive, not really knowing how I had gotten myself there; I was in such a daze. I immediately went to the guest house and drew myself a bath. It took a good ten minutes for my body to relax in the scented water. I would surely be sore for days.

I could still feel Barrons' hands roughly ripping my clothes off and gripping my sides as he jack hammered into me. I shivered slightly at the memory.

When the water went cold, I dragged myself out of the tub, wrapped myself in a towel and collapsed onto my bed.

* * *

BPOV

I might have been a little rough with Mac. I may want control when I'm with her, but somehow I lose all control when I'm with her. Something about the woman drives me crazy. Whatever it was, it brought out the animal in me.

I flicked on my monitor and clicked on the remote cameras at the house. I zoomed in on the guest house and saw Mac asleep on her bed. She looked tired and worn. I reached out to touch her, to comfort her somehow, but my fist clenched and I slammed it down on my desk, realizing I may have hurt her.

I quickly shut down my computer, locked up the office and drove home as fast as I could.

I ran to the guest house and paused just outside the door. I took a deep breath and let myself in.

I leaned down and picked Mac up to move her under the covers. She mumbled a little in her deep sleep. I stripped down and got into bed next to her and she rolled over to cuddle up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

I'm not a man that normally snuggles, but I felt like I owed Mac this comfort.

I listened to her breathe and felt her heart beat against my chest as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

MPOV

My growling stomach woke me up and I opened my eyes wondering what time it was. It was dark outside and I tried to roll over to look at the clock but my body ran into something hard next to me. That hard something was also wrapped around my body. I stiffened and was hit with his spicy scent. Barrons. My body relaxed a bit but I was confused. Barrons was actually sleeping next to me? More than just sleeping. He was actually spooning me. I guessed he felt bad about the rough sex earlier. I snuggled back into him appreciatively and laid my head back down.

I would never believe Barrons was actually this caring. He tightened his hold on me and sniffed my hair in his sleep, quietly muttering my name.

What did this mean? Were we more than just fucking each other? I hadn't even allowed myself to think about my feelings towards him. Did I have feelings for him? I squeezed my eyes tight and resolved to not think about it right now; just enjoying the warmth of Barrons' body behind me.

I don't know how much longer I laid there, but I knew I would eventually need to get up. I slipped quietly from his embrace and tucked the blankets back up around Barrons. I took a moment to look at him, sleeping peacefully in my bed. The usual hard lines on his face were gone; he looked softer and much more handsome. The shock of his caring nature still lingered but I was touched and it made something in my chest tighten.

I shook it off and headed out to the kitchen in the main house. I still couldn't allow myself to feel anything towards Barrons. I just needed to eat.

Everything and anything sounded good to me and in the midst of fixing myself three different dishes, I felt his presence.

"Mac..."

I turned to face him and timidly said hi.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes apologetic.

"Yes. I'm fine. Are you hungry? I made enough to feed everyone on this block."

"Sure."

Barrons was going to eat? Surprised, I made a plate for each of us and set them on the kitchen table. He sat down across from me and reached to take my hand.

"I just wanted to say-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything," I interrupted, "I just want to make sure we're okay and things aren't weird between us."

"Yes, Mac," he replied, "as good as normal."

Whatever normal was with us, I thought silently.

* * *

The next months were a whirlwind. Barrons kept me busy searching for his watch in addition to my regular job duties. I was being sent out more often than not to do appraisals and visit with our regular clients.

As far as our relationship went, we were all business during the day but spent nearly every night together. There was an unspoken agreement between us and I usually went to the guest house by myself after dinner and Barrons would find his way into my bed shortly after.

The sex was amazing. It was all consuming and he was never rough with me unless I asked for it. We learned each others bodies, exploring and pleasuring. On the nights Barrons didn't come to me, my body longed for the warmth of his. I never slept well when he wasn't there.

Where he went when he wasn't with me, I had no clue. I never asked. We didn't have that kind of relationship.

I neglected the other relationships I did have. I received numerous calls from Dani that went unanswered. She left me concerned messages and I would simply text her back so to let her know I was at least alive. My parents called occasionally and I didn't have much to tell them. I was okay. Work was okay. I'm eating well. They sounded worried, but I always assured them everything was fine. I certainly was not going to disclose the intimate nature of my relationship with Barrons.

One night, Barrons came to the pool house while I was doing a bit of light cleaning. I was listening to my iPod, singing and dancing along. I didn't notice him standing in the doorway watching me. Leaning against the door, his arms were crossed and he was smiling amusingly at me.

"What? What's so funny?," I asked.

"Nothing, Mac. It's just good to see you enjoying yourself," he replied.

"How come you never dance? Do you dance?" I reached out to him and pulled him into the room, attempting to make him dance.

I felt a bit silly jumping around him while he smiled at me and didn't move.

"Come on Barrons. Let loose a bit."

"Do I look like a man that lets loose?"

"You do when you're fucking me. What's so different?" I countered. "Just move with me. Please?"

"Only for you, Mac."

He took my hands and danced with me, even singing along to the ridiculous eighties mix I had playing. I was beaming. I had never seen Barrons like this before. He looked so relaxed and seemed to be quite enjoying himself.

I threw my arms around him and squealed. We collapsed onto the bed and I kissed him, giggling at our silly dance break.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"Not as much fun as when I'm fucking you," he answered.

Barrons covered my mouth with his and began kissing me hard. I wrapped my arms around him and he flipped me over so he was on top of me. Not fully bearing his weight down, but enough for me to feel his hard erection pressed against my leg.

I moaned into his mouth and he quickly undressed me. Barrons moved to suck on my nipples and his hand reached down to caress my legs, slowly moving up. He parted my legs gently and feeling the moisture between them, said, "Wet and ready for me already, Mac?"

"Yes," I breathed. "Please. Touch me."

He somehow managed to get his pants off without removing his lips from my breasts. He rolled me over once again and positioned himself between my cheeks. Spreading my legs apart, I felt the tip of Barrons magnificent cock dip into my wetness. He pulled away suddenly and in an instant, he plunged his cock deep into my core. I yelled out in shock and pleasure. His body rocked against me, hitting that spot and making my toes curl.

"You like that, Mac?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

"Fuck. You're tight like this."

I moaned in response and he sped up his movements. Barrons gripped my ass and pounded into me. I felt his finger brush against my tighter opening and he eased it into me. I yelped out, never experiencing his touch there. I came instantly and he grunted with his release.

Barrons removed his finger and collapsed on me. His breathing was erratic and I could feel his heart beating against my back. He rolled off me and went quickly to wash his hands. He came back to bed and we fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms. No words were exchanged, just sighs of content.

* * *

In the morning, I woke to an empty bed and a note from Barrons.

_I'll be gone for a couple days. I've left a list of tasks for you on your desk at work._

That was it. No explanation of where he was going or when he would be back. I don't know why I expected him to let me know any of the details of his life, but I somehow felt he owed me something more than a measly note. He stuck his finger in my ass for gosh sake!

I started to get a bit angry and got up quickly to dress for the day. Since I didn't know what he needed me to do today, I chose my normal work attire.

When I got to the office, I scanned the list on my desk and got to work. Halfway through the list I needed to reference a client file. After searching the cabinet and my desk, I still couldn't find the file. It must me on Barrons' desk.

Barrons usually left his office locked, but I decided to try the door anyway. To my surprise, his door was unlocked and I let myself in.

His scent lingered in his office, the spiciness invading my senses. It triggered a longing for him that was weird to me and I wasn't completely comfortable with it. I made my way over to his massive desk and sat down in his chair to look for the file.

My hand must have hit the computer mouse because the monitor suddenly came to life. I grabbed the mouse to put the computer back to sleep but as I looked up to click on "sleep" I noticed an icon in the corner of the screen called "Surveillance". I was immediately curious and nervously looked around. Who was I kidding? Barrons was gone.

I clicked on it.

* * *

A/A/N: Hi again! Thanks for reading. As some of you know, I beta for my good friend Lizconno. She's been writing another terrific Twilight FF called The Matchmaker. Please check it out!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's been a while. This chapter was tough for me to write for some reason. But here it is! Please enjoy and review! Thanks!

KMM owns all things Fever. I own a new set of hair!

* * *

MPOV

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I shouldn't have been so surprised. I figured Barrons for a paranoid freak. The surveillance icon opened up a series of camera locations from the house and the office. From the look of it, he had cameras covering every angle. Weirdo. I started to shut his computer down again when I saw the camera marked "Mac".

It was the inside of the pool house. INSIDE! Where the freak did he hide that camera? OMG. I clicked on another icon linked to "Mac" and still frames of myself popped up.

They looked like they had been taken over the course of the last five or six months. Since I had moved into the house.

Pictures of me getting dressed. Pictures of me painting my nails. Pictures of me sleeping. Pictures of me dancing around naked. There were tons of them.

I felt sick. My stomach churned. Images of Alina's face plastered all over walls flashed in my mind. I pushed them out as quickly as they entered.

_No, no, no! Not Barrons, not Barrons..._

I jumped out of the chair and flew out of the office, trying not to throw up. I quickly grabbed my things and left. I rushed back to the house determined. There was only one thing I could do now.

* * *

"Mac! Get the feck up! Your phone is ringing off the hook!" Dani yelled at me from her bedroom.

I sat up with a start and remembered where I was. Dani's. I've been staying until I could find another place of my own.

I reached over to my phone and answered with a hoarse,"Hello?"

"Mac? I was wondering if you could pick up Mrs. White's necklace for cleaning today before you get into the office," said Darroc, my new boss.

"Sure, Darroc. Not a problem." I hung up and plopped back down, hoping for another ten minutes of sleep.

"Going on another errand for Hot Boss #2?" Dani asked as she sat down on the couch, aka my bed.

"Yes," I grumbled and sat up to make room for her.

"Whattya think Barrons would say if he knew you were working for his competition?"

"I don't give a fuck."

"What happened anyway? You show up on my doorstep a couple weeks ago saying you don't want to talk about it, throw your shit down on my couch and the next thing I know, you're working for Barrons' archenemy."

"I still don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself. You'll break sometime, Mac, and tell me all the gory details," Dani said as she jumped up and disappeared into the bathroom.

I sighed. I had shut down and ran. I felt cowardly. I didn't even have the nerve to confront Barrons after I discovered his files. Thank god he didn't come looking for me. I knew he knew.

So I worked. It was the only thing that kept me going. With the experience I had working for Barrons, I had known Darroc would hire me right away. I had even managed to take a couple of clients with me.

Darroc reveled in the fact that I jumped ship fromBarrons. They hated each other and in his eyes, this was a battle Darroc had won, even though I came willingly.

* * *

When I got to Darroc's office later in the morning, I found a small box on my desk with a note attached.

_Mac,_

_Please get a new cocktail dress to wear for the benefit tomorrow night._

_~Darroc_

Crap. The benefit. I had completely forgotten. In the box was a gift card to Saks and I groaned, thinking about how much I hated going to these events with Darroc. Much like it was with Barrons, I wasn't allowed to speak to other people and my main purpose was to be arm candy and smile, showing off whatever extravagant piece of jewelry Darroc wanted to sell that night. The worse part about going to these events with Darroc were Darroc's hands. They roamed. A lot. A lot over my ass.

After I finished my daily tasks, I took off at lunch and went to shop. There used to be a time when I would kill for a free shopping spree, but lately I just haven't had the motivation to do any sort of shopping.

Four hours later I found a little black dress with matching shoes that would just have to do.

I made my way back to Dani's and found a mess in the kitchen with a note saying she had leftovers in the fridge for me. Not tasting anything, I ate whatever Dani had put together just have something in my stomach.

I hadn't been eating much, my appetite no where near where it was when I lived at Barrons'. I nibbled on the Trader Joe's pasta, but couldn't bring myself to eat any more of it. I shoved the plate back into the fridge and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

Begrudgingly I got ready for the benefit. I went to a fancy colorist and had my hair lightened back to my natural color and some extensions put in. My hair felt weird and my head hurt from the extra weight, but damn, I looked good.

I slipped on my dress and put my shoes on. Darroc sent a car to get me and he met me at the curb of the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. I had to admit he looked pretty handsome in his suit and tie. I gave him a small smile and he snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side.

"Mac. You look amazing. I love your hair like this."

"Thanks. Just wanted to go back to natural."

Darroc's hand wandered down lower on my waist and I squirmed away.

"Did you bring something for me to wear?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Here you go."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box. Darroc opened it and unclasped a delicate gold chain with a large emerald pendant.

"Beautiful. It matches your eyes," he said, and leaned in close to kiss me on my cheek.

I cleared my throat. "Let's grab a drink and find our table," I said.

"Sure."

I walked towards the closest waiter and grabbed two flutes of champagne. I handed Darroc one and threw back the other.

"Darroc, I'll just meet you at our table. I want to use the ladies room really quick."

I made my way slowly to the restroom, hoping to buy more time before I had to endure sitting in close proximity to Darroc.

Everyone was making their way to their seats as I walked in the opposite direction. The clicking of my heels against the marble floor was the only sound I heard before I felt him.

Barrons.

I didn't even have to look up. I knew before I could even take another breath. His scent attacked me and the next thing I knew I was pressed up behind a large pillar, hidden from view. His body was flush against mine.

"Mac."

"Barrons," I whispered.

"You left me," Barrons stated. He buried his head in my shoulder and sniffed me. "You smell different."

I tried to hold it together. Looking over him to find some sort of escape. It was useless. He was too large of a man to run away.

"So you're with Darroc now? Are you fucking him?"

"Please..." I said pleadingly.

"Please, what, Mac?"

"You know why I ran. How could you? I trusted you. I felt safe with you."

I started to tremble and let myself remember Alina. How she was killed. How they found pictures of her all over her killer's apartment. A shrine, they said. He was obsessed with her. Stalked her before he attacked. They never caught him. Her murderer. They never caught the man who took my sister away.

And for the last few weeks, I let myself believe that Barrons could be that man.

"Mac. Come back to me," he started.

"No. Get away from me." I shoved him back with both my hands and it caught him by surprise. I quickly side stepped him and got away as fast as I could.

I slid into my seat beside Darroc and he leaned into me.

"I was beginning to worry about you."

"Sorry. I had a little run in with Barrons."

"He's here? That bastard."

"Can I leave please?"

"Yes, of course. I'll call the driver. Do you want me to walk you out?"

"Please."

Darroc excused himself from the table and offered me his hand. I gratefully took it and got up to follow him.

As we exited the ballroom, I caught sight of Barrons and tightened my grip on Darroc. He looked up and spotted Barrons. He protectively wrapped an arm around me and Barrons came charging out of the shadows.

"Get your filthy hands off her," he said to Darroc.

"Fuck off, Barrons. She doesn't want anything to do with you," he replied.

"Let her decide," Barrons countered.

"She did when she came to me."

Darroc pushed me aside as they lunged for each other.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

The two men turned to look at me.

"Barrons, you know why I left. You know I found those pictures of myself. For someone who is paranoid enough to have surveillance cameras everywhere, did you even run a background check on me? Do you even know? Do you know what happened to my sister?" I screamed at him.

He looked at me, blank-faced.

I turned to Darroc and grabbed his arm. "Please get me out of here."

Darroc gave Barrons a hard look and led me out of the hotel and into a waiting car.

I didn't look back.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, but I was busy starting my new career and after getting several new readers, I forced myself to sit and write. Thank you for reading, please review! It's a short chapter and I'm expecting to have one more after this and an epi.

KMM owns all things Fever. I actually got to meet her here in LA and told her I write this story. LOL. She was super nice! I own a new HP calendar...

* * *

BPOV

I stared as Mac was led away by Darroc. That bastard. He knew something about her that I didn't.

She was right. I hadn't done any background checks on her when I hired her. It was impulsive of me because I had wanted her so much.

I still do.

This last month had been torture. When I found the empty pool house I knew something terrible must have happened. I immediately logged onto my computer to check the videos and watched as Mac discovered the videos of herself at the office.

I was fucked.

She was never to know of those. No wonder she bolted.

I made my exit out of the Beverly Wilshire and headed home. Mac's accusation rang in my ears. I didn't even know she had had a sister. I was determined to find out everything.

* * *

MPOV

"What the feck are you sitting in?"

I opened my eyes to see a naked Dani peering down at me.

"It's mugwort tea. Supposed to be good for your skin," I replied, "Get in."

"Feckin-A it's hot!"

"Jeez, Dani, just relax."

Darroc had given me a day off and I dragged Dani down to an all female Korean spa for some relaxation and much needed pampering

A couple weeks had gone by since I saw Barrons at the benefit and since then I had broken down and told Dani everything.

She didn't think Barrons killed Alina. She told me I was paranoid and maybe Barrons was just your average perv. I wanted to believe she was right. But still, the thought nagged at me.

Currently though, I was trying not to stare at large women and bare breasts.

"Will you look at that one?" Dani whispered and nodded toward an older woman.

"Dani, will you just be quiet and enjoy yourself?"

"Okay, okay. What exactly did I sign up for anyway?"

"After we soak and steam, they call our number and we get scrubbed and rubbed. It's amazing."

"If you say so, but why do we have to be butt nekked?"

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Because it's a traditional bathhouse. Just accept it."

I got out to go to the steam room and heard Dani yelp as she tried the cold bath. Chuckling to myself, I laid down on the warm jade and inhaled the herbal steam.

Two hours later, I was scrubbed clean of layers of dead skin and beaten to a limp noodle. I felt great.

I caught up with Dani in the locker room and started to change.

"How was it?" I asked her.

"Dude, I think I just got finger banged by a little Korean woman!"

"Shut up, Dani!"

"Okay, but she did massage by boobies and buttocks a LOT."

I laughed and finished dressing.

Checking my messages, I found several missed calls and texts from Darroc. Oh brother.

"Crap. I have to check in with the boss."

"Aw. Hurry up! I'm starving," replied Dani.

"You're always starving!"

I grabbed my bag and went outside to call Darroc.

"What's up boss?"

"Mac, sorry to bother you on your day off, but I got a call from a VIP client that must have a replica made of a piece she saw in San Francisco. Pack your bags. I need you on the next flight out. I'll email you instructions."

I sighed and told Dani the bad news.

"What the feck? Fine. I'll go eat by myself."

I drove back to our apartment and packed a small bag, checking . I had never been to San Francisco before and was a bit excited.

I reviewed Darroc's instructions on my iPhone as I waited to board my flight.

Simple enough. Darroc booked a room for me near Union Square and it would be an easy walk to the Asian Art Museum where the Maharaja exhibit had the royal Indian jewels on display.

I don't know why Darroc was having me take this trip when I know he could easily have looked up the specs online. Shrugging, I checked my digital camera and made sure I had enough space to take adequate pictures of the necklace.

* * *

There was a car waiting for me at SFO after the short flight. I settled into my room and grabbed a sweater before strapping on comfortable shoes.

After confirming directions with the concierge, I stepped into the crisp bay air and started walking. The concierge gave me the easiest route to the museum but warned me I would pass a sketchy section of the city called the Tenderloin. I picked up my pace as I passed a drug dealer passing off goods in broad daylight.

I hoped to get this trip to the museum over with fast so I could fit in a bit of sightseeing before my return flight tomorrow afternoon.

The museum was deserted when I got there and I quickly made my way to the exhibit. The necklace, according to Darroc, was a ruby, pearl and diamond combination that would not be missed. I found it in two seconds. I took out my camera and started to take pictures. It was stunning.

As I walked away from the display case, I checked over the images to make sure they were clear and that I wouldn't have to take any more. Scrolling through the dozen or so pictures, I stopped at the last one and noticed someone's hand in the corner, wearing a familiar Breitling watch.

I looked up quickly and scanned the exhibit hall. I was alone. I suddenly caught a strong, musky scent.

I ran out of the exhibit, looking frantically. There was no way.

I gestured to the ticket taker. "Excuse me, did a gentleman about this tall just exit the exhibit?"

He shook his head. "You're the only person I've checked into the exhibit within the last half hour," he replied.

My heart was pounding. Was I just imagining things? I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. I don't even know why I rushed out to see if it was him. He was the last person I wanted to see.

I walked out of the museum, my nerves rattled, and I searched the area around me. City Hall stood in front of me and except for a few business people walking around, it was relatively quiet. I was just being paranoid.

I took out my tourist map and headed for Fisherman's Wharf. A bowl of chowder was in order.

* * *

Fisherman's Wharf was touristy, but I had fun wandering around despite feeling a little unnerved from earlier. I picked up a silly gift for Dani and made my way back to the hotel. I would hit Golden Gate Park tomorrow.

A shower was in order, after placing a call down to have dinner sent up to me. I wasn't taking any chances after dark with running into anyone that remotely smelled like Barrons.

I wrapped my hair in a towel and donned the hotel provided robe. A knock at the door made me jump, but I was relieved to see room service. I thanked the delivery guy and tucked into my meal.

Just as I was cutting my burger in half, another knock came. I got up and wondered if they had forgotten anything.

Before I had the chance to crack open the door, it was pushed aside and he was there. Barrons.

"Mac."


End file.
